


四个偏分男人

by suibianbbbb



Category: Legal High (Japan TV), Sherlock (TV), 半沢直樹 | Hanzawa Naoki (TV), 原生之罪 | Original Sin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianbbbb/pseuds/suibianbbbb
Summary: 如果四个偏分男人在一起发起了聊天……





	四个偏分男人

关于老婆

陆离：我有我的白月光吴文萱（可是后来离婚了QAQ）。

古美门：【自信捋发.JPG】我有圭子·施耐德，而且是我甩的她哦~

半泽：我有万能的HANA酱（而且我们超——幸福的！嘿嘿嘿(๑´∀`๑)）。小花永远滴神！！

夏洛克：………………只有愚蠢的人才会把注意力放在结婚上。

【华生：（突然警觉）我怀疑你在内涵我。】

其余三人：【掏家伙】你有一个重新组织语言的机会ಠ︵ಠ。

关于背后的男人们

古美门：我有服部叔和兰丸。

【三木：我难道不是你背后的男人吗？！！你这个负心汉！！纱织你死得好惨啊呜呜呜T^T】

陆离：我有池震(´∀｀)。

【郑世杰：队长你不爱我了么……థ౪థ】

【池震：你队长爱的从来都是我~】

夏洛克：我有华生和我哥还有雷……雷什么来着？

【雷斯垂德：……】

【井手：（抹泪）好兄弟我俩组个队吧。】

半泽：我有……渡真利近藤大和田黑崎中野渡森山以及每集不少于一个的新成员加持。哦！我这该死的魅力啊~~~

【黑崎：（抑制住躁动的手）NAOKI酱不愧是我看中的好~男~人~（wink）】

关于智商与能力

陆离：我是桦城刑侦局有史以来最年轻的副局长。

夏洛克：我的战绩不值一提。

【黛：我觉得你和服部叔会有很多共同语言……】

半泽：看剧名就知道谁是主角了 :-P 我可是要当上行长的男人！

【中野渡：…………那我先辞个职？ಠ_ಠ 】

【大和田：（拍桌）好的！那么下一任行长就是我了！】

古美门：我可是一案两千万日元打底上场百分百胜诉零败绩的全日本最强律师哦~

【黛：可是，羽生那次……】

古美门：闭嘴你个每天只会求世界和平的罗圈腿晨间剧女主，我那次根本就不是败诉好吗而且要不是你这个废物我早就赢了怎么会给羽生晴树那个混蛋吹嘘他自己赢了什么无良律师K的机会更不用提后来还得上诉那全都是扯淡！

夏洛克：闭嘴吧，你在这里简直拉低了你们三个人加起来本来就不高的智商。

古美门：你有什么资格让我闭嘴我是在训斥我的下属就你长成这样一马脸还没有我的万分之一帅还敢在这里妄称天才还要说“我们三个加起来本来就不高的智商”？我看你就是……

陆离：【掏枪.JPG】

世界核平。

关于口头禅

陆离：我那可是刑侦剧，又不是战斗番，要什么口头禅，还不如踏踏实实抓犯人呢。

【池震：（鼓掌）不愧是副局！！说得好！！】

夏洛克：我怎么可能会有这种无聊的东西。

【华生：I'm so booooorrrrriiinnnngggggg ！】

夏洛克：ಠ_ಠ 

古美门：人是多元的，我可不会拘泥于一句话。

【黛：（掰手指）晨间剧女主、罗圈腿、笨蛋、蠢驴、悠闲国王子、高速旋转攻三点……】

古美门：！！！( ･_･)ﾉ⌒●~*

半泽：【慌张.JPG】吔？你们怎么突然都看着我了？

陆离：或许我们该聊一聊关于口头禅的事情。

半泽：我大概……应该……可能……或许……没有吧？

【渡真利：（超小声）以牙还牙，加倍奉还。】

半泽：【汗颜.JPG】我不是每次都加倍吧……

【大和田：是啊，有时候还十倍百倍千倍……】

夏洛克：我们可以设X。

半泽：………………=_=

关于身高

你的好友【半泽直树】已退出了群聊。

古美门：哟，这就不行啦。

夏洛克：为什么还要讨论这个？

古美门：【挑眉】怎么？你怕了？我就说嘛，无论哪方面我都碾压你和那个悠闲国王子。

夏洛克：我一米八三。

【黛：羽生律师也超过一米八了哦~】

古美门：（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴

陆离：噗……

古美门：【指向陆离】那你呢？你多高？

陆离：抱歉，没到一米八。

古美门：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……

陆离：但也有一七六了。

古美门：(〝▼皿▼)凸

陆离：^_^


End file.
